Wonderful
by Freeze
Summary: This one's about Mat's supposed abusive past. Everclear's "Wonderful."


  
  


Digimon

  
  


**Legal stuff**: I don't own any of the Digimon characters, nor do I own any of Everclear's songs. I'm just borrowing them for a while =). 

  
  


******Authors note**: Yeah, this one's not really too great, I'm sick, so be nice, please!

  
  
  
  


**Wonderful**

  
  


"Yamato?"

  
  


(I close my eyes when I get too sad, I think thoughts that I know are bad.)

  
  


"Yamato wake up, please."

  
  


(Close my eyes and I count to ten, hope it's over when I open them.)

  
  


We see the head of the then 8-year-old Yamato Ishida jerk up. Tears are stained on his face. "Yamato why are you crying?"

  
  


(I want the things that I had before, like a 'Star Wars' poster on my bedroom door.)

  
  


"I . . .uh," he stammers. "It's nothing. I'm okay." He says lying. He knows what happened last night.

  
  


(I wish I could count to ten, make everything be wonderful again.)

  
  


His father had come home, yelling, hit her, screaming . . . 

  
  
  
  


(Hope my mom, and I hope my dad will figure out why they get so mad, I hear them scream, I hear them fight, they say bad words that make me wanna cry.)

  
  


He saw them form the top of the stairs, eyes widened in horror, he ran back to his bedroom. He dreams of his friends.

  
  


(Close my eyes when I go to bed, dream of angles who make me smile.)

  
  


They all reassure him with pats on the back. 

  
  


(I feel better when I hear them say, "Everything will be wonderful . . . someday.")

  
  
  
  


Yamato's head gazes out the window. We flash back to a scene of him on the phone with his father. "Can you pick me up form practice, dad?" "Sure, son."

  
  


(Promises mean everything when you're little, and the world's so big.)

  
  


His father never came, "Probably at a bar," his mother told herself in the pouring rain, three hours after practice ended. " I am so sorry. C'mon, Mat. . . . I buy you an ice cream cone."

  
  


(I just don't understand how, you can smile with all those tears in your eyes. Tell me everything is wonderful now.)

  
  


We flash ahead to the future, Mat is now ten, and his parents' condition hasn't gotten any better . . . he lies about it though . . . 

  
  


( I go to school and run and play, I tell the kids that it's all "okay." I laugh aloud so my friends won't know, but when the bell rings I just don't wanna go home.)

  
  


He walks though the door, the night's dinner is burnt, and his father will be home any minute . . . his mother can only stand, paralyzed with fear. He runs to his room.

  
  


(Go to my room and I close my eyes, make believe that I have a new life.)

  
  


He punches his pillow while sobbing loudly

  
  


(I don't believe you when you say, "everything will be wonderful . . . someday.")

  
  


He collapses into his pillow as another flashback plays in his mind. "It'll all be okay Mat, I got a new job, I'll be home more, It'll all be okay."

  
  
  
  


(Promises mean everything when you're little, and the world's so big., I just don't understand how, you can smile with all those tears in your eyes, when you tell me everything is wonderful now.)

  
  


He looks her straight in the eyes.

  
  


(No! No! I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. No! No! I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.)

  
  
  
  


We come to the age of eleven, with Mat's parents getting a divorce.

  
  


(I don't wanna hear you say, that I will understand someday. No! No! No! NO!)

  
  


"Mat. . . . I, we . . . "

  
  


(I don't wanna hear you say that you've both grown in a different way.)

  
  


"Mat I want you to meet . . . "

  
  


(NO! . . . NO! . . . NO! . . . NO! . . . I don't wanna meet your friends, and I don't wanna start all over again. I just want my life to be the same, just like it used to be.)

  
  


"I hate you!"

  
  


(Some days, I hate everything, I hate everything, everyone and everything.)

  
  


Finally, we come to the present. Mimi is cradling Mat's head in her arms.

  
  


(Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.)

  
  


(NO! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!)

  
  


(NO! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!)

  
  


(NO! I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now!)

  
  


(NO! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!)

  
  


(Ooh yeah, yeah, "Everything is wonderful now.")

  
  


(Ooh yeah, "Everything is wonderful now.")

  
  



End file.
